Happy, Happy Birthday, Baby
by scottishvalkyrie
Summary: Ed sat on the corner of Faye’s bed and drew up her knees to her chin. The only thing I'd like for my birthday, Ed said, is to go on a date . . . with Spike.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy, Happy Birthday Baby -- **chapter 1

* * *

Happy, happy birthday, baby

No I can't call you my baby

Seems like years ago we met

On a day I can't forget

'Cause that's when we fell in love -- _Tune Weavers_

* * *

For once, all was well on the Bebop. Bounties were good, everything was in proper repair, no one was screaming at some one else, and the accounts were actually in the black.

At the moment, Faye and Spike were playing Texas No-Hold poker for toothpicks. Neither one of them trusted the other enough to play for even cigarettes, much less money. Faye had just folded, and Spike was shuffling the cards. Ed was surfing on her Tomato. Jet looked over the scene, which was almost downright domestic in its tranquility. He smiled as he looked over his little dysfunctional family, thinking that all they needed was a white picket fence and a dog. Jet's smile faded, as Ein was still recently gone, and it was probably too soon to bring another one on to the ship. Time would tell.

Jet took another look over at Ed, who seemed to have grown up overnight, on her way to being almost a proper young woman. A thought occurred to him.

"Ed? When is your birthday?"

Ed looked up. "Birthday?"

"Yes. When is it?"

Ed looked completely confused. Faye and Spike looked at each other, and then back to Ed. Faye, puzzled, asked, "Ed? Do you even know what your birthday is?"

Ed shrugged. "Ed has no birth-day. Ed thought Ed was always around! Or Ed was dropped down a chimney by a big, hairy, pterodactyl!" At this point, Ed jumped up and ran about with her arms extended like a bird. After a few moments, she sobered and plopped back down on the floor.

Jet frowned. "Well, you said you were 13 at one time, and you have been around us for a year or so. I guess we'll have to pick you out a birthday, if you're going to stay with us."

This caused a huge discussion. Faye suggested to put her birthday on January 1 as an easy date to remember. Spike countered that that was a terrible idea as most people spent that day in hung-over agony. Jet finally came up with the idea that Summer Solstice would be an apt birthday for their resident hacker maniac, and furthermore, it was soon.

Ed was pleased with this idea, and she jumped up again to place hugs and wet kisses on the others, thanking them for the lovely birthday.

Jet grinned. "Well, you're welcome, but you have to think about what you want for your birthday."

"What Ed wants?"

"Yes. Birthdays usually mean presents."

"Presents?"

Spike lit a cigarette. "He means souvenirs, kiddo." And then he had to duck as Ed went on another crazed running spree.

"Souvenirs _and_ a birth-day for Ed? This is Ed's lucky day! Birthing-day, Lucky Day, Birthing-day, Lucky Day . . . "

Spike sighed. "You created a monster, Jet."

"Ed has to think about presents! Ed will let Faye-faye and Spi-person and Papa-Jet know!" Ed grabbed her Tomato and scampered off into the bowels of the ship. Faye called after her, "Nothing too expensive, now! Don't break us!"

Spike snorted. "You mean don't break _you_."

Faye gave him a look. "Fine. Then _you_ can get her pearls and diamonds."

Spike chuckled. "That's what _you_ would pick out, not Ed. She'll probably ask for a coaxial cable. Are you sure you want to start this, Jet?"

Jet smiled. "She's a good kid. Why shouldn't she have a birthday?"

Faye pouted. "_I_ haven't had a birthday. Not from _you_ guys."

"That's because you already take so much from us," Jet replied. "We have nothing left to give." Faye threw down her cards on the table and stomped out of the room, leaving the men laughing behind her.

Later, after a long shower that used all the ship's hot water (_Take **that**_, thought Faye), Faye was giving herself a manicure when she sensed a presence in her doorway.

"Faye-faye?"

"What is it, Ed?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Faye was startled to hear Ed speak about herself in the first person. Ed had always spoken of herself in the third person, and the others had grown used to that anomaly. Faye looked at Ed, and Ed was returning her gaze with a look that spoke of teenage angst. "Sure thing, Ed. Come in. What's on your mind?"

Ed sat on the corner of Faye's bed and drew up her knees to her chin, as if she were trying to make herself very small. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Ed?"

"Will Faye-faye promise not to laugh at Ed?"

Faye almost did laugh at Ed's slip back into her normal speech pattern, but Ed looked so perfectly anxious that Faye sobered quickly. "I'll do my very best not to, Ed."

"It's about – my birthday present."

"Aha."

"And, there's – really only one thing I'd really like."

_This must be good_, thought Faye. "What is it?"

"I'd – like to go . . . on a date."

"A _date_?" Ed nodded. "With whom?"

Ed wouldn't meet Faye's eyes. She bit her bottom lip, and then whispered, "Spike."

Faye's eyes grew wide, and she thought her bottom jaw would fall off completely. In a hushed whisper, she replied, "With _Spike_?" Ed nodded. "M . . . _our_ Spike?" _Damnit,_ she thought, catching herself just in time. _**My** Spike? What was I thinking? Spike's **mine** as much as this ship is, _thought Faye glumly. But now Ed was looking at her expectantly. "You really want to go on a date . . . with Spike?"

"I knew you'd think it was stupid," Ed muttered, and she rose to leave, but Faye grabbed her arm.

"Ed, c'mon. Spike's practically twice your age."

"So?" Anger flashed on Ed's face. "You asked me what I wanted for my birthday."

"You're serious."

"I know I'm just a kid, but . . ." Ed looked down at her hands. "I just thought it would be fun. Just a date, out like a real teenager."

Faye bit her tongue. It wasn't like Ed wanted to marry the guy, she just wanted to be normal for once. Faye didn't see the harm, but what would Spike think? "Have you asked Spike or Jet about this?" Ed shook her head vehemently. It looked like there were tears in her eyes. "Do you . . . want me to talk about this to them?"

"No! This was a stupid idea. Forget Ed said anything." And Ed dashed out of the room.

_Poor kid,_ thought Faye. It really was just a simple request. Well, maybe not for Spike. She'd talk to the guys, and see what they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy, Happy Birthday Baby -- **chapter 2

* * *

Later, Jet and Spike were playing Go, with Big Shot playing on the television in the background. It had been quiet on the bounty front recently, so the program was showing highlights of classic bounties. Faye entered and sat near the men, hawking a cigarette out of the pack on the table. The men didn't look her direction, but Spike drawled, "Can we help you?"

"You have nothing I want," replied Faye.

"That's not what you keeping leading me to believe."

"Can it, Spiegel, I actually have something important to tell you. It's about Ed."

"She wants emeralds."

"No. She wants a date out. With _you_."

Spike's hand froze on the playing piece. He furrowed his brow and turned to Faye. "She _what_?"

"Not so loud. I don't know where she is. But she came to my room earlier and told me what's what she wants for her birthday."

Spike was flummoxed. "You can't be serious."

Faye took a drag on the cigarette. "Dead serious. She was actually talking about herself in the _first _person."

Jet chimed in. "You mean she was actually using the pronouns _I, me, my_?"

"That's right. She's not kidding. This is what she wants," Faye replied.

Spike was still flabbergasted. "She has a crush on me?"

"Well, that I can't say. She just said she wanted to act like a regular kid and do a regular kid thing."

"She's only going to be fourteen, for crissakes!"

"Yeah," said Jet, "And if she were around any kids her own age we wouldn't be having this discussion. She's only been by herself or around us, so who else would she be thinking about going on a date with?"

"Look, she really was serious about this," said Faye, "and I made the mistake of kind of laughing at her about it. But really, what can it hurt? We could make up a really fun night for her. So long as Spike behaves himself."

Spike chuckled. "Don't worry. That's the last kind of trouble I want to be in. Okay. I'll think of something. But you two will have to help with the plans."

Jet grinned. "Whatever you say, Mr. Dreamy." Faye laughed, and Spike responded by rolling his eyes and giving a long-suffering sigh.

The next day, Ed was taking advantage of some early summer sun as she sat on the Bebop deck with her Tomato, wearing a tank top and cutoffs from a discarded pair of Spike's old jeans. Spike studied the girl from behind. Her hair stuck up in all directions and reflected the sunlight. Her tank top fit snugly, showing off some recently acquired curves. Still, she was only a teenager, and Spike was intelligent enough to not let his eyes linger anywhere.

"Hello, Spi-person," she said, without turning around.

"Morning, Ed. I hope you have sunblock on."

Ed didn't respond, but she held up a bottle that had been sitting by her hip. Spike came forward and sat on the deck next to her. He looked up at the sky and said, "So. About your birthday."

Ed turned and peered at him over her sunglasses that were cast-offs from Faye.

Spike continued. "I thought it might be fun if you and I went out and did something. Dinner, have some fun around town."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Spike shrugged. "Don't know. Got a couple of ideas."

"Just Spi-person and Ed?"

"Yup. Think about it."

A pause. "Okay."

Spike smiled at the girl, replied, "Okay," and then he got up and returned inside. Ed watched him go, her eyebrow still raised.

Later that day, Spike brought up an idea to Jet and Faye. They both liked the idea, and they promised to do their part. Two days gave them just enough time to finalize the plans, and on the morning of June 21, Jet woke up the teenager early for a special breakfast. Faye told her to eat quickly, because she had a lot planned that day. Ed was extremely quiet and reserved, as if she had never experienced this much attention being showered on her.

Shortly, Faye yelled out for Ed to get ready to go out. Ed appeared wearing the best of the poor wardrobe she had, and Faye snorted. "Geez, this shopping trip is overdue. You look like a cast member from Annie."

Ed had no idea what Faye was talking about, but she got excited about a shopping trip. "Ed's getting new clothes?"

Faye lit a cigarette and nodded. "Considering that we should just burn what you currently have, yeah, Ed, you and Faye-faye are going shopping."

"Don't go too crazy. You do have to stick to a budget, Faye," admonished Jet.

"No worries. I am the _queen_ of the clearance rack."

Spike appeared, wiping his hands on a greasy rag. "Make sure you don't get her anything _you'd_ wear, Faye."

"Ha, grease monkey. C'mon kid, let's get booking." And Faye swept Ed out the door.

Jet took a look at Spike. "Did you get it working?"

"Aye. It's held together by duct tape and zip ties, but it should work."

"You're enjoying this."

Spike grinned. "Actually, I am. Did you see the look on her face? She's completely speechless. Which is a miracle."

Jet laughed and went to work on his birthday gift to Ed.

Ed _was_ speechless. Faye moved quickly through the shops, discarding outfit after another. Ed had been whisked into more dressing rooms and outfits than she could count. Faye was dismayed to find that Ed had no proper undergarments and she moaned about how poorly the girl had been raised. Soon, Ed found herself with _four_ large shopping bags, and Faye was still saying she was _nowhere_ near done.

Ed followed her gamely from store to store, and then into a salon, where she was moved from shampoo bowl to stylist's chair in a daze. Faye told the stylist to do something, _anything_, with Ed's hair that would be cute, proper for a teenager, and easy for style-challenged girl to take care of. Ed sat amazed as scissors went flying and soon, the girl had a short, chunky hairstyle that stuck up in all directions, but artistically. Another girl had come over and put some makeup on Ed, and yet _another_ girl came by to give her a manicure. When the stylist finally turned Ed towards the mirror, Ed's eyes went wide as she realized it was _her_ in the mirror, wearing new clothes that were trendy and with a stylish hairdo. Big tears formed in her eyes.

Faye was perplexed. "Ed? What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

The tears spilled over. Ed drew her lips into a tight line, but she nodded furiously. Faye smiled. _Poor kid_, she thought. _I've been overwhelming her._ "How about a little break? I could use some lunch." Ed dashed the tears from her face and nodded again. Faye found a small, but high-end Chinese diner with lacquered floors and a huge counter where chefs feverishly cooked over huge woks. She got them both chow mein and entertained Ed by flirting with the waiter. When Faye finally got a smile out of Ed, she smiled back and asked her if she was enjoying her day.

"Yes, but do you shop like this _all_ this time, Faye? It's exhausting!"

"Oh, no, Ed, it's just because we had to get you so much stuff."

Ed looked down. "I don't need _all_ this."

Faye grinned. "Sure you do, kiddo. You can't be a proper teenager without proper threads. _Or_ the kicks. More shoes are next!"

Ed gave a mock faint, and the two giggled furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy, Happy Birthday Baby – **chapter 3

* * *

The girls stayed out until mid-afternoon, and by then, both the men had their plans in place. Jet even tried his hand at baking, and had managed to make a rather good-looking cake. Soon, Faye strode in to the sofa area with Ed in tow, laden by shopping bags.

Jet grinned. "So you finally made it back. Who's this? What have you done with Ed?"

Ed smiled and flew into Jet's arms. "Silly, Papa-Jet! This _is_ Ed! New and Improved!"

"I'll say," replied Jet, turning Ed around in a twirl. "Faye did a good job on you."

Faye smirked. "_And_ within budget. Told you so."

Jet smirked back. "In that case, I suppose it's time for cake. And presents."

Ed squealed. "More presents?"

Jet winced at the piercing tone. "Well, just a couple to unwrap. And I do have something to show you."

Ed didn't want to wait for cake to see what Jet had in store for her. Finally, he led her down one of the sleeping corridors and to a closed door that had a ribbon tied to the door handle. She paused, hand on the handle, until Jet said, "Go ahead. Take a look."

Ed opened the door to find a room, outfitted with furniture. She didn't even realize it was for her until she saw her Tomato set up on a desk. "My own room?"

Jet chuckled. "Yeah, I was getting tired of tripping over you in the corridors. I know it's kind of bare, but you can decorate it as you see fit."

Ed was nearly beside herself. She had new clothes and now a new closet to put them in. She spun around in a circle for a few moments, laughing.

Spike was peeking over Jet's shoulder. "I think she likes it."

Jet and Faye laughed. "I think so, too," relied Jet. Then he came forward and presented Ed with a small box. "And this is also from me. Happy birthday, Ed."

Ed took the small box and carefully took off the wrapping paper. She lifted the lid and took a quick breath at what she saw. Her hand trembled as she lifted out a thin golden chain that had a single pearl hanging on it.

Jet gave a little cough. "When my sister turned thirteen, my father gave her a gold chain, and every year after that, he gave her a pearl to put on it. I was a bit behind, so that's why you're getting the chain and a pearl at the same time."

Ed's chin was wobbling. Spike whispered to Jet, "I thought we weren't doing pearls and diamonds."

Jet whispered back, "_You _and_ Faye_ promised. _I _didn't." To Ed, he said, "Come here. Let's see how that looks on you." He fastened the necklace around her throat, which fell just below her collarbone. Ed felt it to make sure that it was real, and then launched into Jet's arms.

Faye sniffed. "Now _my _present pales by comparison." She gave Ed a box that had come from one of the stores they had visited that day. Inside was a compact with different eyeshadows, lip glosses, and other basic makeup needs. Faye promised that she'd show Ed how to use them.

Spike smiled. "Well, then, I guess it's my turn." He gave her an odd-shaped parcel, which she turned over in her hands several times. She unwrapped it to find a motorcycle helmet. She looked up at Spike. "Well, that's part of your present, sort of. You never told me where you'd like to go out to, so I went ahead and picked out something. Are you ready?"

Faye said, "Is she okay with what she's wearing?"

Spike smiled at Ed's outfit: jeans, sneakers, and a knit top with a wide scoop neck that was embellished with stones and sparkles. And now, a pearl on a chain. "She's fine. I found an extra jacket." He took Ed by the hand and led her out into the hallway.

"Now you have her home at a decent hour, young man," Jet said with a mock growl.

Spike grinned. "Yessir, I will."

Faye screeched after him, "And don't you dump that thing in the fog!"

Spike yelled back, "Okay, Ma, geez! I promise!"

Spike led Ed out to the hangar bay. And out there, with another helmet and a couple of leather jackets draped across it, was a motorcycle. She looked up at Spike with wide eyes.

Spike chuckled. "No, the scoot is _not _yours. It's an early present to myself. _My _birthday's in five days, you know. You just get the first ride on it." He handed her a jacket and plopped the helmet on her head. "Let's get this brain bucket strapped down. Is that too tight?"

Ed smiled and shook her head.

"Say something, then."

With her teeth clenched tight, she said, "Zha srap's nog oo ite."

Spike laughed and mounted the motorcycle. "Okay, kiddo, hop on." Ed gingerly got on behind Spike and put her hands on his shoulders. "No, Ed, put your hands on my waist, okay? You'll hang on better." She complied, shyly. Then Spike stood the bike upright and fired the engine. He gunned it twice, then lifted his feet as they took off out of the hangar. Ed was startled by how quickly they started, and she grabbed Spike tightly, clasping her hands over his stomach. He chuckled, and said, "Okay, Ed, you don't have to squeeze me in half. Relax!" She released him slightly, and leaned back a little to watch everything go by. She nearly panicked again when he went around a tight corner and banked the scoot a bit far. But then they got on a straightaway, where he revved up to a good speed. The wind blew into her helmet, rattling it on her head, and Ed laughed. "I thought you'd like it!" Spike shouted back at her.

That wasn't quite true: she _loved _it, she loved the wind, and she became keenly aware of the throb of the engine below her and how warm and strong the man was that she was holding on to. Her heart skipped a beat, and she wrapped her arms around him a little tighter. She leaned her helmet against his back and smelled the leather of his jacket as they sped along the waterfront. She closed her eyes and thought about how this must be what flying was like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy, Happy Birthday Baby -- **chapter 4

* * *

All too soon, Spike slowed down on a street that was narrow and had buildings on both sides. The buildings looked very old, but every one of them was open with some sort of business. Spike killed the engine of the bike in a parking space by the curb, and, as he was loosening his helmet strap, he said, "Okay, Ed, you can let go now. We're here."

Ed looked around. "Here where?"

"Grill. C'mon, let's get that helmet off you." Spike took it off Ed's head and then ruffled her hair. "I like your new haircut." He grinned at her blush and then led her into the restaurant. Inside, it looked like another century: chrome, old green and white tile, a counter where the formica was worn down to the backing in front of each stool. The ceiling was stained with decades of cigarette smoke and grease. Spike led them to a small booth, grabbing two menus out of a holder on the way. They sat and he handed her a menu. Looking at the front, Ed saw that the place was called simply, "Grill" and the menu bore a logo of a uniformed waitress, holding a coffee pot in one hand, riding on a rocket ship.

"What can I get'cha, honey?" Ed looked up to see a waitress wearing a uniform like the one in the picture. Thankfully, Spike answered for her. "I think the young lady would like a cherry coke, and I'll have coffee. Tell me, does Rufus still run this joint?"

The waitress snapped her gum. "You're in luck, fella, Rufus is runnin' the kitchen today."

"Would you mind telling him that Spike Spiegel says hello?"

"Wouldn't mind at all, sweetie, I'll get those drinks for you, too." And she flounced away. Shortly, Ed heard a deep and gravelly voice start yelling something about that goddamned sonuvabitch Spike, and suddenly, the hugest man that Ed had ever seen swooped down on their table, pulled Spike out of his seat, and pulled him into a gruff hug.

"I thought you either died or went to jail, you effin' asshat," bellowed the man that Ed assumed was Rufus.

"Not jail, I died a couple of times, but heaven keeps kicking me out and hell doesn't want me," chuckled Spike.

"Damned kid. Always giving your elders trouble. Your pa would be ashamed. Who's this?" rumbled Rufus, turning to Ed.

"This is Ed. She's a member of that crew I run with now."

"Miss Ed, pleased to make your acquaintance, but I'd suggest you stay away from this SOB. Break your heart, that's all he ever does." Rufus grinned at Ed with ugly yellow teeth, and Ed smiled shyly at the large man.

"We're celebrating Ed's birthday today."

"So you think you can show up out of nowhere and get something for nothing, huh? For the young lady, she gets hers free. You gotta pay."

Spike laughed. "I wouldn't expect any less from you." Rufus returned to the kitchen, grumbling about ungrateful hooligans. "Don't let him scare you. Rufus is a good man. He's been running this place as long as I can remember."

"How do you know him?"

"I grew up near here. I'll show you later. But now, pick out what you want. The staff doesn't like to be kept waiting when they want to feed you."

Ed couldn't decide, and was grateful when Spike suggested a patty melt with tater tots. The waitress called it a "Starvin' Marvin", which made Ed laugh. Spike asked if Rufus still made 'that awful meat loaf', which earned Spike another tongue-lashing from the kitchen. Spike ordered it anyway.

The food arrived quickly, as Spike promised. Spike talked as they ate, about how long Grill had been around and how he'd worked here for a short while. Spike pointed out the different businesses through the window and told Ed about how each one had changed, and his memories of each. Then he began to point out people walking down the street, and he made up stories about each of them. Ed was laughing so hard she didn't even notice when Rufus came back to the table, holding a small plate.

"Happy birthday, Miss Ed. Compliments of Grill, and many happy returns."

He placed the plate before her: a large fudge brownie, topped with ice cream and a single lit candle. A couple of the waitresses came over and the three of them, along with Spike, and eventually, the rest of the denizens of Grill, sang the most horrific and off-key rendition of "Happy Birthday" ever heard. Ed was mortified by all the attention, but she thanked Rufus and blew out the candle.

Spike picked up a spoon and hacked off a corner of the brownie. "So what'd you wish for?"

Ed blushed again. "I'm not telling. It won't come true if you tell." And she picked up the other spoon and began eating the brownie from her side. They had a good-natured battle over the last bite, which Ed naturally won. Spike paid up and called his goodbyes to Rufus, who responded that Spike should visit more often, and to take care of the 'young lady'.

They went back outside, and Ed fumbled with her helmet. She was sad to think that her evening out with Spike was over, but then Spike turned the motorcycle away from the ship.

"Where are we going? The Bebop's the other way!" She had to shout over the bike.

"Next stop. You didn't think dinner was all, did you?"

Ed smiled. And she shivered a little inside.

Spike maneuvered the bike through another part of town, and into a parking lot. Ed looked at the sign as Spike stowed away their helmets: _Bowling alley_. Ed had never been bowling before. She even only knew vaguely how to play, but Spike took her hand and led her inside.

Inside, the place was noisy and smelled of beer. Spike led to way to the counter and asked for an alley and shoes for both of them. The man at the counter looked at Ed and said, "What size?" Ed was suddenly relieved that Faye made her try on so many pairs of shoes that day, so she knew what her shoe size was. Then a gravelly voice said, "Spike Spiegel?"

Spike frowned. "Who's asking?"

"'Who's asking?'" the gravelly voice parroted back. "Goddamn punk. You think you can just waltz back here without a proper hello."

Spike squinted at the shape in the shadows behind the counter, where the voice was coming from. "_Carl?_"

The shape gave a horrible cough, and then a bent old man with a cigar in his mouth came forward. "Yah, yah, it's _Carl._ Forgot. Just like all the others. Damn kids." The old man slapped a small key on the countertop. "So you came back. 'Bout time. Get yer crap outta the locker. Need the space." Then Carl gave another coughing fit and retreated to the shadows. Spike picked up the key and frowned at it. Then he led the way to their alley. As Ed was changing her shoes, Spike went over to a wall of lockers and opened one with the key the old man had given him. He returned to Ed with a dusty old bag in his hand.

"What is that, Spike?"

"I can't believe this. The old fart held on to it all this time." Spike opened the bag and pulled out a dark purple bowling ball that read SPIKE, and a pair of black and red bowling shoes. He laughed. "I forgot this was here."

Ed smiled. "Another ghost from your past?"

"Yeah, I used to bowl here all the time. I was pretty good, too. Another chapter of a misspent youth. C'mon, let's pick you out a ball."

Soon, Ed was standing on a lane, and Spike was standing behind her, very close. He was telling her to just swing the ball like so, and let go on the upswing, but she was having a hard time concentrating. Her ball kept rolling into the gutter. Frustrated, Ed complained, "The ball never goes where I want it to!"

Spike grinned at her. "Where do you want the ball to go?"

Ed fumed. "Well, right down the middle of the lane and hit the pins, of course."

"Okay then. C'mere. Without the ball." Spike stood right behind Ed. He put one hand on her hip, and took her right forearm with his right hand. He leaned down and spoke directly into her ear. "Now, look at the pins. Watch your arm out of the corner of your eye. You swing it back like this, and then forward. See where your hand is? You're shaking hands with the pins. Throw just like that. Got it?"

Ed was unable to speak with Spike so close. But she nodded.

"Then give it a go." Spike moved back, and Ed grabbed her ball and concentrated on the pins. Then she swung the ball back like a pendulum, then forward. She released the ball, which rolled straight down the alley and knocked down seven pins. Ed squealed with delight. Spike laughed and gave her a high-five. Her next ball only knocked down one of the remaining pins. Spike said, "You still did good," but he held up his fist and told her to tap his fist with hers. "That's how bowlers show commiseration when you get robbed. My turn."

Spike found that the muscle memory came back just like falling off a bicycle. He found his board, took off on a perfect approach, and hooked his shot right over his mark.

And hit the gutter. He groaned and Ed laughed. His second shot was better; he picked up eight. A few frames later, Spike got the wrist twist just right and his thumb made a satisfying pop on the release, which ended in a strike. Ed grimaced and called him a show-off. However, on her next time up, she rolled a strike herself. Ed gave a shriek and Spike cheered. Ed danced up to Spike and gave him a hug. He pointed out the scoring monitor, which was showing a cartoon of a dragon eating all the pins, keeping one arm around her as she watched the screen with delight. And she shivered again from the touch of Spike's arm around her shoulders.

They bowled three games in all, and the alley was getting crowded and smoky. Ed kept getting steadily better as Spike grew steadily worse. She managed to beat him on the third game, and Spike groaned in defeat. They changed out their shoes, and Spike complained that he should have just left the damn bag in the locker. But he had a smile on his face.

Soon, they were outside and Spike was strapping the old bowling bag to the back of the bike. "That was fun. I haven't been there for a long time."

Ed smiled. "It seems like no one knows much of anything about you, Spike."

Spike smiled back. "Hush. Tell no one of my secrets."

Ed cocked a fist on her hip. "Or what?"

Spike replied as he handed Ed her helmet, "I don't know. But I'll come up with something. And remember, paybacks are hell."


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy, Happy Birthday Baby -- **chapter 5

* * *

Spike was driving the motorcycle down a different part of the waterfront, and the sun was low in the sky. This part of town looked newer, brighter, and Ed could see that some of the storefronts were the same names as those that she and Faye had gone to earlier. She was studying an outfit in a window when she realized that Spike had slowed down into a parking space. "What's next?"

Spike kicked down the kickstand. "Well, my intention was to get ice cream, but we had ice cream at Grill."

Ed removed her helmet. She was almost an expert at it now. "Ice cream still sounds good."

Spike grinned and dismounted the scoot. "Yeah. There's always room for ice cream. And pie. There's a place that I remember had fantastic pie, but they're a ways out of town. A bit far for today." Just then, Ed stumbled as she got off the motorcycle, and Spike caught her just before she fell flat on the ground. "Geez, Ed, careful. Are you okay?"

Ed looked up and realized that she was wrapped in Spike's strong, leather clad arms. She felt woozy for a moment. Then she smiled and said, "Ed's okay." Spike stood her back on her feet and led her into the ice cream parlor. They each got a waffle bowl: hers was mint chocolate chip, his was pistachio nut. They went back outside and found a bench that was overlooking the water, where the sun had finished setting. They sat quietly for a while, eating, and then Ed remarked, "You eat weird ice cream."

Spike chuckled. "It's not weird, it's _classic_. Besides, I'm not a big fan of chocolate."

"How did you know to buy me chocolate that first time you bought me ice cream?"

"I've been around the block a few times, Ed. Females at that time of the month _require_ chocolate. And by the way, thank you for bringing up a painful memory."

Ed giggled. "I'm sorry."

"You are not. I think you planned that whole episode to catch me when I was weakened by pain."

Ed gave a mock gasp. "Did _not._"

Spike smiled. "Did too." After a few moments, he asked, "So how does it feel to be fourteen?"

Ed was silent for a while before she quietly answered. "The same, I guess. Not old enough to matter."

Spike frowned at her. "You matter to us."

Ed shrugged. "I suppose."

Spike looked at her a moment, and then placed his ice cream aside and turned to her. Ed played with her ice cream with her spoon. "Ed, listen." Spike paused, thinking about the best way to word this. "I don't want you to think that your feelings don't matter, or that you don't matter. Because you do matter, to us . . . to me."

Ed's spoon stopped moving.

"And your feelings are very real, even if you are only fourteen. I know that. And I don't want you to think that I'm discounting your feelings because of your age. But . . . think about it from my point of view. I'm going to be twenty-eight in a few days. Right now, that age difference is huge. Do you understand?"

Ed nodded, keeping her eyes in her lap.

Spike continued. "Ed, in four years, you're going to be eighteen. In four years, if you want, we will revisit this conversation. I promise, we'll have a serious chat about it, if that's what you want."

Ed continued to look at her lap. "Promise?"

Spike nodded. "Promise."

Ed gathered up all of her courage, and looked into Spike's eyes. "Really?"

"Really really." Spike held up his fist, little finger extended. "Pinky swear."

Ed chuckled and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She took Spike's finger in hers and shook on it. "Pinky swear."

Spike took his free hand and wiped away Ed's tear with his thumb. Then he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. He smiled at her and said, "If you're done with your ice cream, I promised Papa-Jet I'd get you home at a decent hour. Are you ready?"

Ed nodded, and they rose to walk back towards the motorcycle. The stars had started coming out, and Spike draped an arm over her shoulder. Just then, Spike looked up to see a flash in the sky.

"Ed, look." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "A shooting star. Make a wish."

Ed's eyes closed briefly. They began walking again. Spike didn't ask her what her wish was. He figured he could guess.

He had been fourteen once himself, after all.

"Happy Birthday, Space Cowgirl."

* * *

_---the end---_

_Grill is located at 100 E Congress St, Tucson, Arizona. I have no idea if Rufus or anyone resembling him works there. Their meat loaf is fantastic, though._

_The "Starvin' Marvin" was a sandwich dish available at the Quick Snack in Tuscaloosa, Alabama. The Quick Snack (which we always called the Quick Snatch) now seems to be known as Quick Grill, which is located at 1208 University Blvd, Tuscaloosa, Alabama. Whether the Starvin' Marvin still exists, I don't know. Ask for Diane._

_I do not own the CB characters in any way, shape, or form. This is a work of fiction._

_Thank you for reading! I appreciate your taking time to review my work. This is a (sort of) continuation of an earlier work, Every Day a Little Death._


End file.
